


Ice

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason sees you for the first time.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Ice

Jason watched as you walked through the forest, stalking you. You were the only person intruding this time. That was going to make this easy. Usually he had to keep track of a whole group. 

You were in winter clothes, your trail easy to follow because yours were the only footsteps in the snow. Even most animals hadn’t come out since the snowfall, so Jason vaguely wondered why you would brave such conditions. But he didn’t linger on that thought long, since it didn’t matter. 

He followed as you walked down to the lake that had completely frozen over. He squeezed the handle of his weapon as you set your bag down on the ground, opening it up and pulling out a pair of shoes he didn’t recognize. They had something on the bottom of them. 

You took of your shoes, putting these new ones on. Jason posed to strike when you put your feet on the frozen lake and pushed off, gliding across the icy surface. 

Jason’s good eye widened in wonder at the sight of it. He knew what this was, he just couldn’t remember the name for it. What is it? He’d seen it in movies. Ice skating. You were ice skating. It was so different seeing it in person, it was so much better than any time he had ever seen it on TV.

The skates left lines behind you, showing where you had been on the ice. All Jason could do was watch, transfixed by the sight of you. He’d never seen ice skating in real life. It was so beautiful. 

You leapt off the ice, twirling in the air before landing back on the ice, gliding along. Jason sat down on the ground before he realized he had done it, his weapon long forgotten at his side. All he could do was stare at you, transfixed. He wanted to watch forever.

He remembered himself just long enough to stay mostly hidden, so that you wouldn’t spot in in between the dead trees and prematurely stop your performance. He wanted to watch you ice skate a thousand times. 

Jason knew to keep people away from his lake, but maybe you could be the one exception? After all, everyone else just brought sex and drugs, but you brought something beautiful here. 

He watched as you finished skating, and he watched as you put on your regular shoes. He watched over you as you left the same way you came, leaving nothing but footprints and marks on the ice as proof that you had ever been there.

Jason decided that he would watch over you every time you came back. He’d protect you the same way he protected his home.


End file.
